


Keep time with the Pendulum

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Series: illusionist [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Severus Snape Lives, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: She is his Dream Girl. She only knows him by his taste and she is addicted to it. She believes it to be an elixir and calls it "bittersweet." But Master Illusionist, the faceless man who rules over the senses of all those who frequent his Mansion has plans for her tonight. Luna Lovegood will just have to last and endure the next half an hour.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape - Relationship
Series: illusionist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866199
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Restricted Section: Write It Wednesday Drabbles





	Keep time with the Pendulum

**Keep time with the pendulum**

Life until now was bittersweet. But once they came into her dismal life, Luna Lovegood tasted both firewhiskey and cherry syrup in her mouth all at once. Right now all she could see were fragments of visions. The dregs of wine she last drank. The Gryffindor colored rug under her feet. The piano playing somewhere above. Its musical strains kept her afloat, while lips traced her skin and hands kneaded her flesh. Two men moved inside her together. Around one she had her legs wrapped in a vile grip and the other held her up. One of them she couldn’t see, but the other continued to stare at her commanding her full attention. This was not just lust, this was a need to remind every cell in her body that she was a survivor. They kept changing their rhythms. At times both moved toward and at times they alternated. 

“Love, is that good, enough?” Draco Malfoy’s voice slurred close to her humming ear. Rolling over the waves of arousal, she panted,” Bittersweet!”

Neville Longbottom dug his ten nails under her thighs. She hissed then moaned aloud when he succeeded at hitting a spot that would soon nudge open her flood gates. “And now?” He groaned right over her lips. She wailed as Malfoy bit into her flesh. The word “Bittersweet” echoed throughout the cellar. 

The metal coils turned on their own and adjusted themselves around her burning and aching buds. She had three on her. Little Slytherin green colored metal snakes, the jewels she had earned so far. She wanted so badly to kiss the man she loved. But her orders for the night were clear. While Longbottom was a visitor, Malfoy was the slave. And her mouth and her climaxes were owned by the Illusionist who tasted nothing but “Bittersweet”. 

Perhaps he knew she was too close. Of course he knew, since he stood behind his pet slave, enjoying the show the three were putting up for him. He must have pulled at Malfoy’s leash because the blonde behind her had yelled and immediately moved away from her writhing body. And Neville had kissed her brow and dropped her on the floor. She continued to cry in frustration as she watched her clothed boyfriend lead the shuddering naked pet slave away by his leash. 

The man whose face no one had ever seen picked her up and walked up to a high chair. As she settled on his lap, his woolen trousers felt like sandpaper and he started rolling her hips over his clothed hardness in slow motion. Above his masked head she could see the grandfather clock. He whispered,” Keep time with the pendulum, Dream Girl. You may demand your freedom only when the hour strikes.” It was indeed a long wait. For half an hour she would have to grind and toil. She dared to beg,” When can I taste bittersweet?”

He nuzzled over her neck and licked the place where Malfoy had accidentally left a love bite. “When was the last time?”, he hummed over her warm flesh. 

“Two weeks ago Master Illusionist,” she gasped as he rolled his hip along with her murmuring his command,” Keep Time with the pendulum.”

* * *

A/N: "Write it Wednesday" by restricted section multi& triad prompted, "bittersweet".


End file.
